


Red as the fire of her hair

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Animal Traits, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Jon is really pissed, Violence, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: This is a short ficlet/drabble inspired by the Season 7 trailer where Jon chokes Littlefinger in the crypts, a scene that has breathed life into my soul :)





	Red as the fire of her hair

He was half-man, half-wolf, as he slammed Littlefinger against the wall.  Red mist swam before his eyes. 

The sound of Littlefinger’s skull hitting the stone was muffled by the heavy, close air of the crypts.

 _You will not touch her_ , Jon thought.

“Never,” he growled. “Never. She will never be your wife.” He needed to choke him, strangle him, snap his head from his neck and tear his entrails from his belly…

Jon slowly loosened his grip as he realized how far Ghost had taken him.

Littlefinger managed to smirk as he gasped for air. “Temper, Your Grace. Such passion, such devotion for a…brother to show a  _sister_.”

Jon’s stomach sank.  _He knows_. Littlefinger sensed, somehow, the longing he felt for Sansa, the desire he couldn’t bear to admit to himself.

“She is safe here in Winterfell,” he whispered. She was. Jon would not shame her by revealing how he felt.  _I’ll protect you, I promise_.

Littlefinger raised an eyebrow. The shadows from the torchlight played over his face. “Yes. Of course, Your Grace,” he wheezed. Jon saw the hint of a smile flicker over his lips. 

Jon could have roared in anger. He had Littlefinger cornered. Trapped. And even so, he knew in his bones this still wasn’t over. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on tumblr, and it's also in my drabble collection. Just wanted to break this one out as my small contribution to the aweseome fic being written about this trailer moment! :) Inspired by the amazing edits of greengableslover. I'm myrish-lace-love on tumblr if you want to say hi! :)


End file.
